City of confusion PART1( after reading kitty thomas's city of secrets)
by haleighmadison2002
Summary: in the future after clary and jace have a child she is a teenager stuck in a love triangle and when she goes our of her mind she is kiddnapped by 'malock' the warlock that tried to take her from her family before birth
1. Prologue

**chapter 1 "Addie, hurry up! we gotta get out of here, the lilac demon is coming back!" Jake shouted. Addie scrambled looking for her mothers stele, "I can't find it, it has to be here somewhere". Jake came up from behind her, her almost forgetting he was there and opened a draw she had forgotten about " here it is also your mom's witchlight" Jake shouted in her ear almost making her deaf. "ok now let me draw the portal rune" Addie replied. " i think he's back", the door burst open scaring them both when all they see was Sebastian. "holy crap Sebastian where did you come from?" Jake asked." draw the portal now Addie, the lilac demon is coming down the hall with…. well lets hope not to find out". She did as told and drew the rune as her mother taught her. Winds blew and they jumped feeling as if they were being torn from the earth and being perfectly placed like a puzzle piece."ok we're back at the institute, oh no bre here comes your parents" warned Sebastian. Addie's mother and father, who were Clarrisa and Jace Lightwood came walking down the hall angrily. "Adeline i can't believe you would do that or you , Jake and Sebastian" her mom shouted. "mom before you go all crazy and put another obedience rune on me let me explain" Addie reassured her mom. "yes please explain. you just ran off to kill yourself?" her father snapped. " i got your stele and witchlight back from well from the lilac demons" Addie explained. her mom walked up as if remembering her time fighting along side her father and grabbed the stele and witchlight. "why would you do that, you know you have to stay a secret,and on a blood moon too" her mother asked. Jake and Sebastian realized that it was a family moment and walked away." mom, I know how much you miss those times and the lilac demons were only here tonight, father i am sorry but i didn't get hurt and you don't have to protect me, I'm not mom iImay be your little girl but I'm strong and I was raised to be a shadowhunter" Adeline told her parents and walked away to her quarters. **

**"how was it?" jake asked as she walked in he was behind the door. "it was fine, why do you care?" she said trying not to cry because she had never told her parents anything like that. "I care about you Addie whether you like it or not and you should stop acting like your father, always pushing people away and risking your life for others" jake told her. he walked up to her, she had one single tear come down her face and he put his hand up to her cheek where the tear fell onto his hand." you don't have to push me away, im not someone who will judge you, I'm someone who will…." he broke off as sebastian walked into the room. immediately they broke apart "seriously dude walk in the worst of times" jake joked. "does anyone knock, wait no everyone should start knocking" bre suggested. sebastian could feel the awkwardness in the air and said "maybe I should go" quickly responding jake replied" no i was just leaving , you stay". as soon as he left bre sat down on the bed following along sebastian did too." why were you crying did he hurt you or was it your parents". Addie didn't answer just a long silence until he said "Adeline you can tell me anything" she didn't want to say anything but then she just couldn't take it "bash what i said to my parents i have never said to anyone, and I just want to cry because of what i saw on their faces" she looked deep into his green eyes and skimmed his golden hair. "Addie….I don't know what to say, but i do know what to do" right as she was trying to get out "what" he kissed her smack on the lips. she had never been kissed before, his kiss was so gentle and then it deepened and she put her hand on his chest and pull out of his grasp."Bash I'm so sorry i just can't not right now ….I just need sleep". right when she got up to get under her covers he was gone and she wondered whether she made a mistake. **

**_you have to make a decision! you have to make a decision! she was in the garden one of which they put stones in honor of past shadowhunters who were now dead. she saw 2 stones and the angel Raziel, 1 stone said jacob joseph penhallow and on the other she saw sebastian william penhallow. the angel was telling her "you have to make a decision Adeline nicole herondale!You have to wake up!"_ she woke up to Jake and Sebastian over her and pans clanging. "what are you two doing here" she shouted. they both said "you were screaming! louder than the pans being clanged by one of our moms". she had always had bad dreams, of her moms past. **

**chapter 2 **

**"breakfast is served" said Addie's mom."mom may i be excused I'm not very hungry"Addie said and left the table. she walked through the institute remembering jake, sebastian and her always playing "you can't get me , neither of you can" younger bre said " i would chase you all my life just to get you and prove you wrong" young jake said "I'd simply trick her or wait till she is too tired and get her, when she is weak" young bash said."do you remember our times here?" jake snuck up on her. "yes, im going to the greenhouse you can come if you'd like but I'd prefer you not." Addie replied. "I didn't get to finish telling you what i had to say" jake told her. " " Addie replied " it's not that easy, its really hard for me to say". jake said desperately. she turned around and told him "jake seriously i don't have time just get on with it" Jake looked at her hurt,and when she looked at him in the eyes she felt guilty because he had beautiful blue eyes and golden blonde hair, but she said that because she already knew what he was going to say and she didn't want to hear it not after bash kissed her and she found out she had feelings for both of them. " well maybe i can't tell you but maybe i can show you" he ran to her and kissed her. His kiss was so different it was fierce and yet his touch felt so light, he wrapped his arms around her and she did the same. the kiss became deeper and deeper like they couldn't stop, but finally they did when they heard sebastian chuckle " so this is what i get for kissing you, you kissing my brother". "what!?" jake shouted and looked hurt at both of them. she ran as fast as she could past Jake and bash, there was screams in her head what have you done! you have destroyed a friendship! she screamed "get out of my head!"**


	2. 2 malock

**hat the crap have you done?" jake asked. "you're blaming me she's the one who kissed us both played with our emotions" bash protested. jake raced down the hall, threw his fist up and punched his brother. "I'm impressed, i never thought you have that in you,especially for a girl" he laughed. both of them heard a scream that after a second was muffled and they look together and said "ADDIE!". They raced down the hallway not being there 20 seconds after she screamed, but it was too late she was gone, the window was opened and on the ground laid her pocket knife she kept even while sleeping. they knew both of them and addie were in deep deep trouble. she woke up in a place that reminded her of home, the herondale manor. "help! help! is anyone there? Mom? Daddy?" she pleaded but she knew there was no one to help her not jake or bash or her parents. for the first time in a long time she was alone. then she heard laughing "haha your mommy is not here neither are your playmates, but your daddy is" the stranger said as he walked out of the shadows and she got a good look at him ,he had bluish red eyes, jet black hair , a tail and she knew he wasn't her father. "your not my father you're a warlock, my parents warned me about you, your malock" she told him trying to sound tough but felt like a stuffed animal going into the hands of a violent child. "ahh, so you've heard of me, I never got to see what you looked like, your beautiful" he told her while walking to her putting the back of his hand on her face, sliding downward and she flinched but she couldn't move because of the chains. "a real father would do this, hurt their own child!" she protested**

**jake and bash had finally finished telling them what happened and what happened before when Clarrisa and Jace were getting in their gear who hadn't know what was going on said "where are you going?" in collision they both said "to save our daughter" clarrisa stopped but jace didn't and said "then to kill your sons".**

**he lifted his hand up and told her "I'm trying to help you, I'm trying to let you unleash your ability". she didn't know what he was talking about when she heard a crash "goddamn can they do anything" he screamed and went out of the room. She had felt her stele in her pocket and tried to grab it, when she had finally got it she drew the portal rune, she was sucked from under herself, but the chains held onto her and were growing tighter. Her stele fell and the portal closed. when it did it closed on the chains so she wasn't there but she couldn't move from the chains,she was back at the institute and she was screaming "HELP! if you come, come with chain cutters or just a sword". No one was there, except for bash who just stood there laughing and said "i knew you would come back without any help, maybe i should leave you like that". she quickly remembered her mother showing her the 'open' rune and took her stele drawing the rune as perfect as her mother taught chains let go and she said "looks like i don't need your help, where is everyone?" smirking bash answer "they're off to save you, well jake and your parents are".**


	3. Chapter 3

**What the crap have you done?" jake asked. "you're blaming me she's the one who kissed us both played with our emotions" bash protested. jake raced down the hall, threw his fist up and punched his brother. "I'm impressed, i never thought you have that in you,especially for a girl" he laughed. both of them heard a scream that after a second was muffled and they look together and said "ADDIE!". They raced down the hallway not being there 20 seconds after she screamed, but it was too late she was gone, the window was opened and on the ground laid her pocket knife she kept even while sleeping. they knew both of them and addie were in deep deep trouble. she woke up in a place that reminded her of home, the herondale manor. "help! help! is anyone there? Mom? Daddy?" she pleaded but she knew there was no one to help her not jake or bash or her parents. for the first time in a long time she was alone. then she heard laughing "haha your mommy is not here neither are your playmates, but your daddy is" the stranger said as he walked out of the shadows and she got a good look at him ,he had bluish red eyes, jet black hair , a tail and she knew he wasn't her father. "your not my father you're a warlock, my parents warned me about you, your malock" she told him trying to sound tough but felt like a stuffed animal going into the hands of a violent child. "ahh, so you've heard of me, I never got to see what you looked like, your beautiful" he told her while walking to her putting the back of his hand on her face, sliding downward and she flinched but she couldn't move because of the chains. "a real father would do this, hurt their own child!" she protested**

**jake and bash had finally finished telling them what happened and what happened before when Clarrisa and Jace were getting in their gear who hadn't know what was going on said "where are you going?" in collision they both said "to save our daughter" clarrisa stopped but jace didn't and said "then to kill your sons".**

**he lifted his hand up and told her "I'm trying to help you, I'm trying to let you unleash your ability". she didn't know what he was talking about when she heard a crash "goddamn can they do anything" he screamed and went out of the room. She had felt her stele in her pocket and tried to grab it, when she had finally got it she drew the portal rune, she was sucked from under herself, but the chains held onto her and were growing tighter. Her stele fell and the portal closed. when it did it closed on the chains so she wasn't there but she couldn't move from the chains,she was back at the institute and she was screaming "HELP! if you come, come with chain cutters or just a sword". No one was there, except for bash who just stood there laughing and said "i knew you would come back without any help, maybe i should leave you like that". she quickly remembered her mother showing her the 'open' rune and took her stele drawing the rune as perfect as her mother taught chains let go and she said "looks like i don't need your help, where is everyone?" smirking bash answer "they're off to save you, well jake and your parents are".**

**they had finally thought of one place they would have kept her, the herondale manor, after what happened with malock they knew they wouldn't be safe there so they became owners of the london institute where jace's great grandfather had grown up and told no one they were going there except the lightwoods and clary's parents. when they walked in there were shax demons everywhere, of course Jake and Jace were able to handle them and Malock was coming up when her mom quick thinking took a vase and slammed it in the back of his head. she ran down the steps to the cellar and found a chain literally connect to the floor like nothing was holding it there, at first her mom was confused then delighted realising she must have had her spare stele and then there was a knife to her throat " I did need you now i don't and i can kill you right here and now" she heard malock say and then the knife released and she realized that Jace had cut off his tail and put the knife in his back. "where is she?" confused jake asked. "she left, using the portal and we should too" she replied as she drew the portal rune on the ground and all of them jumped in**.

**"I didn't know I was that big of a deal" said Addie. " yes you did that's all your parents tell you, and don't act like you're not important, all of us are important" he told her. she went walking down the hall as bash followed when they both heard shouting "Adeline!? Addie where are you?" she quickly replied "Mom? Dad? Jake?" her parents almost trampled her and then Jake, he squeezed her half to death. "I'm so glad your back, who kidnapped you?" her mother asked her. she started to cry as the memories came back and the anxiety must have made her pass out cause the next thing she sees is her in her room. she looked out the window from her bed, it was pitch black outside. so she got back into bed. for about an half hour she was tossing, turning and sighing. finally she fell asleep. s_he was sitting in front of a fireplace next to jake. one moment they were looking at the flames ,the next they were looking at each other's eyes wondering if they could stay like this, but then jake put his hand on her cheek and pulled her toward him kissing her from her chin to her neck and then he was trying to take off her shirt when she pulled back. she saw Bash's face , he went back to trying to do it when he finally got it off, he was trying to undo the clasp but she pulled back and stepped away. she saw Malock's face and screamed._ she saw her father over her "your mother had nightmares all the time, sometimes she does now" he told her in a comforting voice. "it was more than a nightmare, it was like it was showing me the future, and i didn't want it to come true" she said scared with the memories "should i ask what the dream was?" he asked her almost knowing it was about boys. "No. i don't think you would want to hear it" she answered. "oh, boy" he warned.**


End file.
